unbelievable  Alice and Jasper
by xJasperxAlicex
Summary: I just started writing because I was bored and this is the result, thought I just share it with everyone    It's about Alice and Jasper from Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

(jasper's pov)

'Yo dude!' Emmett said while he slapped the back of my head. I shook my head to come back to reality. 'What?' When I said that he bursted out laughing and tried to say while laughing 'Are you SERIOUS? Hunting Jasper, we're here to –he said his last word very slowly to make his point- hunt. I rolled my eyes at him 'I know that'. He nodded 'suuuure' before he said the last letter of what he said, he was already running. 'race ya!' Emmett said with confidence. He sure made me laugh 'CHEATER' I yelled running after him, I maybe wasn't as fast as Edward, but I am faster than Emmett.  
Not paying attention to where he was, I suddenly caught a lovely mood. I immediately knew who's it was. My sweet little angel, I blurred through the front door and looked around to see where she was. But I was very disappointed with what I saw. There was no Alice here, my facial expression went from a huge smile, to a sad face. Starting to pout without knowing it.  
Then I narrowed my eyes and whispered to myself 'she's here I can sense her…Alice? Show yourself, I know you're here' I grinned while looking around. There it was, the beautiful sounding giggle of my Alice. She lunged at my back but before she was there, I turned and she fell right in my arms. Because of the sudden move I lost balance when she reached me and fell down on the floor. I laughed with myself, how can I lose balance? She's the only one who can surprise or distract me. She kept giggling and sat on top of me. She said teasingly 'Well sir? Is this your way of telling me that you fell for me?'. I took her hands in mine 'Hmm… maybe' I smirked at her and played with her mood, made her happy then happier, back to happy, happier. Wich is very funny, making Alice happier than she already is. She leaned down, close to my lips 'Jaaaaaazz' I pretended to know from nothing and just answered yes. Then she pouted, I tried to look away… She followed my face with hers and looked straight into my eyes. I had to give in 'I'm sorry Alice'. She giggled 'I knew you wouldn't keep doing that. I took her face in my hands 'you play unfair!' I can never resist her looks, no exceptions. I love to stare at her, I could lay there for hours. Just looking at her, no words needed. I know she loved it too.  
'Looooove is in the airrrr' Someone said with an annoying voice. Of course this would happen, Emmett interrupter number one. He blurred passed us probably to his room. i moaned, annoying Emmett. Alice leaned even closer to me, pressing her lips against mine. 'Just leave it, he doesn't know better' She giggled. I couldn't help but smile and kissed her back.  
She pulled back, knowing we wouldn't stop otherwise. 'jazz?' She placed her hands on my chest. I looked at her, She felt so… so… Happy, I enjoyed her feelings. They always made me happy. Then a sudden wave of excitement hit me. I started to get really curious 'aw please don't let me wait, please just tell me' I give her an angelic smile. She giggled and says hesitantly 'well, tomorrow…' She starts to look around nervously. i felt that and made her comfortable. 'Alice sweetie, you can ask or tell me anything you know that don't you?' I smiled reassuring at her. 'well…' She bites her lip and continues, '… everyone is out the house tomorrow, except us.' She traced circles on my chest, still lightly nervous. She doesn't have to be nervous around me, there's no need to be. I know what she was trying to say and pulled her very close to me. 'say no more…' I kissed her passionately,

We kept laying down there, until of course the rest of the family got home, then we got to hear the famous sentence 'go get a room!'…


	2. Chapter 2

**(Jasper's pov)**

School was almost over, we were all at the lockers. Alice by my side like always. It's strange, usually it's me who comfort people but not at school.  
Alice is there to comfort me. It's not easy to resist human blood, but I try really hard. And to be honest when I have Alice there I only think about her.  
Nothing else, just her… my miracle. There are no words to describe how amazing she is.  
In all kinds of ways, She's not just my wife she's much more than that…

'Jazz.' Alice whispered in my ear while stroking my arm. 'It's okay jazz, it's time to go home now. Shh it's all okay'.  
I was confused when she said that. Then I knew why, I was looking at someone with thirsty eyes. I cleared my throat and looked at alice apologetic.  
She saw my look 'Hey…' she said while holding my head in her hands. 'I said that it was okay, you're not going to hurt anyone. Trust me' she gave me a sweet smile.  
I nodded quickly but still embarrassed. I really wondered why she was so happy. Did I miss something? Alice holding my arm tightly leaning her head on it aswell.  
I saw some students looking weird at us. We were 'brother and sister' after all. I actually didn't care. I tried to think about something else than blood.  
I was thinking about Alice, I actually always thought about her, always am. It helped, all I could think about now was her. Hmm all those feelings, I just wanted to grab her and kiss her.  
I opened the door for her to help her get in the car. 'why thank you sir' she said and grinned. I quietly laughed at the tone she said that. I answered politely back 'you're welcome ma'am.'  
I suddenly sensed jealous people. When I turned to look at them, I saw they were looking at me. Four jealous girls. I bowed my head lightly, I can't be rude.  
That's not how I was raised. I saw Alice looking too, I gave her a wink and got in the car. Very relieved that we can go back home.  
I wasn't sure for how much longer I could be around humans without killing them.  
Alice kept her eyes on me while I was driving 'Do I have to be concerned? I don't think I trust those girls.' She said with a teasingly voice.  
'Hmm yeah, maybe you should' I smirked at her…

Before I could open the car door for her she was already out and standing next to me. 'Hmm…' I placed my hand on her forehead 'Are you ill sweetie?' I said teasingly.  
'No no' she giggled, 'we have the house to ourselves now, remember?' She said excited while she dragged me inside. I was fine with that, i didn't answer that.  
She pushed me on the couch giggling. 'I'll be right back' she kissed my cheek quickly and blurred upstairs. i putted the tv on and watched the news.  
In less than 10 seconds she was back sitting next to me. I kept my eyes on the tv,  
knowing if I'd look at her now, I'd melt. 'Jazz…' she said while she pulled my face gently to look at her.  
I gave her a quick look and then turned back to look at the tv. Alice pouted playfully, that's so unfair of her, she knows I can't resist that.  
I tried to think of something quickly 'I'm watching the news, it's quite interesting.' 'you already saw the news this morning'  
Well that was true, so I thought of something else, I switched the channel to a baseball game. 'yep they'll win' alice said.  
Oh she was really not letting this go. I decided to try again and switched it to a football game. 'And they will lose' She moved and throwed one leg over me,  
sitting on my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. 'why are you trying to get rid of me?' she said while she leaned closer.  
'I am not trying that, im trying to resist you' I breathed against her neck.  
She grabbed my hair and pulled herself even closer by that…  
I couldn't imagine staying away from Alice. That night was absolutely wonderful. Actually every day and night is.  
Just being around Alice makes me feel happy and complete…  
The next morning, I was sitting on the couch with Alice on my lap, I like to have her with me as close as possible.  
Alice looked up at my while I was watching the news, of course she didn't want to watch it. She probably already saw it in her head. 'Yes, Alice?' I said but kept my eyes on the tv.  
She just grinned and giggled, then kissed my cheek. I glanced at her, then looked back up sensing the others.  
Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett… of course I didn't sensed Edward, he's probably already with Bella. Emmett was the first one who came through the door. 'Busy night?' Emmett said while was laughing. I felt that Alice felt lightly embarrassed, I don't like it when someone makes alice feel bad or in this case embarrassed.  
So I sent a wave of guilt to Emmett. He immediately fell on his knees in front of Alice 'I'm so terribly sorry, please forgive me.' I widened my eyes when I heard that.  
Must be so, well not exactly angry but not happy either that I didn't focuse that much and accidentally made him feel that guilty.  
Stops making him feel guilty and can't help but laugh at him, Alice was doing the exact same thing.  
Then Rosalie came into the house aswell. 'Don't do that Jasper, my poor baby' that's what Rosalie said, but I knew that she was laughing at it too.  
After some catching up, Edward arrived too. He came slowly into the house with Bella at his side.  
Very close and protectively even though she doesn't need to be protected here. Or maybe she does, I frowned thinking about that. Edward looked at me, of course he looked.  
He knows exactly what I'm thinking. I couldn't look back, even though I don't have to be embarrassed, I just was. 'Hello everyone… Jasper' He kept his eyes on me. 'err yes, Hi Edward'.  
Everyone talked to each other for about an hour I think. I wasn't really listening as I was more focusing on not trying to kill Bella.

Edward was outside with Emmett, talking about something. I have no idea about what. Probably something that Edward doesn't want to let Bella know. The only ones who were left in the room where I was, were Esme, Carlisle, Bella and of course Alice. For almost ten whole minutes I was struggling to keep myself under control. I looked at alice with fear in my eyes.

**(alice's pov)**

'Jasper? Jasper! No! shh shh… please Jazz' I was panicing.  
I tried to distract him and jumped off the couch and to stand in front of him.  
'Jasper you don't want this. It's okay. You're doing good, focuse Jazz, try to…' I saw how I got up quickly to blur straight to Bella.  
I placed my hands on his chest trying to push him back and yelled: 'Edward! Emmett! Carlisle!... Help! It's Jasper!'  
I knew pushing him back wasn't going to keep him away from Bella.  
He knows how to get away, He knows all about that. Then Jasper blurred around me,  
I tried to grab him back but he was too fast for me, then I saw him lunge at Bella. 'JAZZ NO!...'


	3. Chapter 3

**(Bella's POV)**

For a moment I didn't know what was going on,

everything was going to so fast. Everyone in the room looked alarmed. I looked around trying to understand what was going on, but one second Alice was on the couch and the other second she  
suddenly disappeared of the couch and was standing in a sort of protective way. what in the world was going on? I quickly looked at Carlisle when Alice shouted all the boys their names. I wanted to ask them what was going on but I couldn't I was too confused and just kept looking around. I wavered from one leg to the other not knowing what to do. Then I noticed what Alice was doing, she was standing in front of Jasper. She was... Oh no, she was trying to push him away I think. I couldn't hear what she was saying to him. It was really hard and confusing to look at them, their movements were quick and blurry but i was trying to make out what they were doing... Jasper disappeared out of my sight. Was he moving that fast that I couldn't see him? Before I could even think about that I was pushed against the floor. What was this, I looked up in shock. It was... Jasper? He was kneeled next to me and leaning over me, with this strange look. I just froze seeing him like that. I was terrified. Didn't he feel that? Of course he did, but Edward told me about hunting instincts before. It doesn't matter what you feel or want. When your instincts take over, then there's nothing to do about that anymore. Was this it then? my dream of staying with Edward all the time, well most of the time.  
Did it become my death?

**(Emmett's POV)**

I was talking to Edward when I suddenly heard a shouting alice, shouting for us to go to her. I looked at Edward. "Come on bro, looks like we're needed inside the house." Edward was inside the house before me and I heard him growl. WHAT THE HELL was going on? I looked at Alice but she was standing there helpless, panicing. I would probably found her face funny and laughed when it wasn't a serious situation like this. "Woah!" I said when I saw Jasper leaning over Bella. His instincts had taken over, no doubt about  
that. Carlisle was already next to Bella too, trying to get Jasper away, but also talking to Bella to calm her down, he was trying to keep Jasper's teeth away from bella. But as hard as everyone saw Carlisle trying. Jasper is smart he knows good strategies. Then there was a scream. Jasper had found a way to get to Bella's throat. Carlisle could push jasper's head back right in time. Why were we still standing here just watching. We had to do something NOW. Edward caught that in my thoughts and we both blurred to Jasper and grabbed him by  
his arms. Of course he was struggling and using all this strength to get out of our grip, and he did. He managed to get out of our grip. Carlisle left Bella's side now too and took one of jasper's arms tightly. I just quickly grabbed him around his waist. "Come on bro, time to go outside" I hissed to make my point. Edward took his other arm tightly and we started to push him outside. Damn he was strong, I know I was strong myself, I should be able to hold him alone all by myself. It must be his instincts... We were finally outside, Jasper kept growling. "Keep him here while, I go make sure that Bella is okay" Carlisle said and nodded, then went  
back inside...

**(Alice's POV)**

I felt so sorry for Jasper when I saw Carlisle, Emmett and Edward drag Jasper outside. I knew he was going to be angry at himself, sad at the same time. Most of all he'll be disappointed. I followed everyone who was dragging Jasper outside. I hated to see them pull and drag at him like he was some kind of an animal. I wanted to shout STOP THAT! but I knew I couldn't do that. Somehow we had to stop Jasper, my poor Jasper. I watched them trying to restrain Jasper with pained eyes. Jasper was still growling and trying to get away. This had to stop. it hurted me too much to see him like that. I ran quickly in front of Jasper. "Alice! Move! Don't you see? his instincts took over, he's able to kill everyone and anyone who's in his way. Go back inside the house!" Said Emmett, he was almost yelling it. He was more focusing on keeping his tight grip around Jasper's arm. "Shut up Emmett! he would never try to hurt me!" I snarled back and places my hands gently on Jasper's cheeks. "Jasper... Jazz?" I smiled sweetly to reassure him that everything was okay. Letting all good sorts of emotions flow through my body. I know he could feel it,It was worth the try. I smiled to myself when I got a vision of him. 'He's going to calmed down very soon' I thought to Edward. Pleased with the thought that I had calmed him down myself. I started to stroke his cheek gently. "Hey Jazz... Everything is okay. I'm here, Don't worry" I just began to tell him a memory of us, to calm him more down. "Do you remember-" I was sure he could remember, but it was just a good thing to start with. "The day we got married-" I smiled widely thinking about that myself ." I saw that I caught he's attention. Yes I'm sure that he was listening. I glanced at Edward and he gave me a quick nod, then I locked my eyes on jasper. I opened my mouth to talk about it more hoping he would only focus on the story and get out of that hunting mood. "Happiest day of my existance..." Whispered Jasper before i even could get one word out of my mouth. I gave him a smile and he smiled lightly back. I knew that he was probably thinking of our marriage too now. But Somewhere I also knew he's probably still thinking about this incident too.

I looked at Emmett then at Edward. "Could you please let him go, he won't hurt anyone... Please?" I added in my thoughts to Edward 'i'm going to take him somewhere in the forest, comfort him, I know he tried to attack Bella, but please don't be angry at him. He's trying so hard.' I wasn't sure what Edward's reaction would be so I looked pleadingly at him. "We'll talk about it later" He smiled at me reassuring. I nodded and wrapped my arms  
around Jasper tightly when they released him. I felt his arms around me too, only a little bit shaky, like he was ashamed. "Shh, jazz, Everything is going to be okay...Shh" I said quietly and soothingly. I pulled him as close as possible and placed my hand on the back of his head, pushing him gently down to me, and layed his head in my neck. I heard him inhale deeply and smiled. We stood there for a while, then I had let go of him  
and took quickly his hand and walking into the forest. Jasper shouldn't feel the way he looked right now. No-one is expecting from him to suddenly have as much self-control as Carlisle has. As much as he would want that, it's not that simple. He's doing the best he can. And Yes I'm still very very proud of him. I leaned into his arm thinking about that and smiled. Jasper Looked at me and I knew he was going to ask me why I was so happy at this moment. So I quickly answered before he could talk "I'm proud of you, Jazz" He looked at me confused. But I just smiled up at him in return and stroking his arm...


End file.
